


Carrying you

by lw531



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lw531/pseuds/lw531
Summary: Based on the commercial for episode 1x13, I wrote asking himself, how do they finally get rid of Noah?





	1. A Villain's departure

Liz comes into the kitchen and hangs up her coat. As she approaches the stairs, she hears the door open. On walking out of the kitchen to the serving area behind the counter, she sees a knife slide away from her and Noah put his hand on it as he says, “She will always be mine.”  
She gaps, trying to figure out a way to save herself. If she turned for the back door, she couldn’t duck from the knife. “Who?” She asks finding a way to make contact, his mark still telling him what he was feeling.   
“You know who,” he hisses, pupils empty of feeling.   
“I don’t,” she says, “you did such a good job controlling Isabel, as much as you miss Rosa…not sure who you think you own.”  
“Your sister,” he begins looking down at his hand around the knife handle, “was her own person…but I couldn’t go with ‘er…she knew what it was to be lied to by her mother. By her father…”  
“Lied to?” Liz asked confused. “Who lied to—  
“You don’t know,” he laughs beginning to play with the knife, “you don’t know that Rosa learned who she really was—  
“Who she really was?”  
“She was angry at your mom’s lie and she didn’t want to tell you,” he scoffs while the tip of the blade twirls against the metal countertop, “she’s not an Ortecho…”  
“She’s not—  
“Get away from her!” Max shouts as he walks onto the scene.   
“You’re walking,” Noah says as he turns away from Liz to face Max.   
Liz takes in the scene, Noah pointing her knife Max makes a fist and electricity wrapping around it.   
“Is and Michael are fine, too,” Max says entering deeper into the Crashdown’s eating area.   
Liz starts to inch back but Noah reaches out behind him and freezes her. She gasps, thinking about her father upstairs she holds her scream.   
Max meets her gaze and holds his hand to shock Noah, which he does successfully.   
Noah lands on the ground with a thud and Max runs over to him. Max bends down to check his pulse. He’s still breathing. He looks up to Liz and asks, “Are you okay?”  
“What was that?”  
“Lightning,” he answers cuffing Noah, “do you have more serum?”  
She nods and runs upstairs to get it. While she doesn’t like the idea of killing someone, she also doesn’t like having someone like Noah more powerful than he was before. Max sticks the needle in Noah’s neck but does not empty the vile into him. “What happened?”  
“Michael arrived soon after you left,” Max begins, “insisting we not let Noah die. Manes and Valenti’s families had been keeping aliens imprisoned at Caufield since the crash—  
“Aliens?”  
Max nods and asks, “do you have something I can tie his mouth up with?”  
She throws him an apron as he continues to explain what Michael experienced the day before and how it led to Noah receiving the antidote.   
“He felt very powerful today,” Liz says touching her chest over where Noah left his mark. “I was terrified—he was doing a lot before—  
“He tried to trap us near a transport back to—he wanted to bring us back,” Max explains, “for leverage.”  
“Back?”  
Max nods as he lifts an unconscious Noah up from the ground. “Can you get the door?”  
Liz grabs the café keys, her jacket, and leads Max out of the Crashdown. Once outside, she grabs Noah on the other side and helps Max walk him to his car. Once he’s plopped in the back, Max takes Liz in his arms.   
“Oh, Max,” she breathes into his ear, “I’m alright. I’m alright.”  
“I just wish I could,” he says noticing a glowing digit peeking from under her sweater, “remove that for you.”  
“Me, too,” she says as they part, “how’d you pull that lightning move without touching him?”  
“Something about the power going out,” Max begins, “I felt if I could take it from the ground, why not take it from the sky?”  
Liz shakes her head, taking in all the events of the evening. Her boyfriend can wield the power of lightning like a comic book hero, he can render someone unconscious harnessing that power, the sociopath who kills people to stay alive and strong said her sister may not be her sister. “Can I go with you?” she asks opening the passenger side door.   
“Go with me?”  
“Yeah,” Liz answers, “I don’t trust myself to not tell my dad about tonight—  
“Alien stuff?”  
“I don’t wanna ask him if he knew Rosa wasn’t his daughter—  
“Liz?” Max asks as she gets in.   
“Noah was saying something about Rosa’s secret, about the secret she was carrying about who she really was.”   
“He could have just been manipulating you,” Max suggests, “keeping you distracted—

 

“No, Max,” Liz insists, “he was certain. I know what he feels like when he’s lying. He was telling the truth and…and I don’t know that I want to know it. It’s…a lot,” she says before switching the subject, “what happened to you today?”  
“I fought with Michael,” he says, “ he wrestled the antidote away from me and gave it to Noah—Noah outpowered him and rendered us unconscious. When we woke up, we were at a cave hiding a transport vehicle…part of what Michael was looking for to leave the planet—  
“Leave the planet?”  
“He wanted to go home,” Max says turning to her before getting on the final road to Michael’s. “Noah was telling us he was going to use us as leverage to get back home because our planets’ leaders wanted us…despite the serum, he didn’t have enough power so he came to get you…”  
Liz takes a deep breath and looks to find him still unconscious. “Aye, Dios,” she says crossing herself.   
They find Michael and Is standing outside his trailer. As they pull Noah out of the back of Max’s jeep, Michael reveals the ship parts he reassembled to get them out of there. “It’s ready; Alex helped me out…”  
“Alex?” Liz asks switching her eyes from Is, Michael, and Max.   
“He jacked his way into another hiding facility to grab the missing pieces when we told him about…”Is says pointing her head to Noah. “If there’s a way to send him away without us…”  
“Michael?” Max asks looking at him.  
“If he’s gonna use as leverage,” Michael says, “I don’t want to go into a war I’m gonna lose...not to people who don’t want me…at least I knew my mom—  
“We do, too,” Isabel says wrapping her arms around him.   
“Are you sure you got this?” Max says as he hands their prisoner to them.   
“That extra bolt of power you used to revive us,” Isabel says with a chuckle, “I’ve never felt so alive.”  
Max lifts a corner of his mouth and then walks back to Liz. “Well, we’ll follow you just in case.”  
Michael shrugs as they get in the car. They drive out to the vehicle where Noah had brought them, attach the console to the vehicle. It fuses to the vehicle similar to how the broken pieces had melded together.   
Liz watches Michael input settings, based on notes he had received from Kyle and Alex’s decoding of Valenti’s letters. She is awed and scared at the same time, squeezing Max’s arm as she watches the scene. After a few minutes, Michael closes the vehicle with his mind and they work together to send the ship away. It moves out of the cave though slows in the rain.   
They all walk out to catch it. Max scans the sky for lightning and reaches up again, he directs its energy to the ship. It begins to glow and shoot out into the sky, its light fading like a star moving away from them. Liz buries her head in Max’s chest as at the sound of a car pulls up.   
“Michael!” she hears someone say. On lifting her head, she sees Alex running towards them, calling out for Michael again.   
“I’m here,” he says coming from behind Is.   
Alex takes Michael in his arms and weeps, “I thought, I thought you—  
“I’m your family,” Michael says, “remember?”   
Is looks as her brothers’ are wrapped in the arms of the people who love them, wondering if she’ll ever be so lucky.


	2. Distant Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah is gone; where does Michael go?

With Noah a fading light in the distant sky, the couples and Is part ways. Max offers Isabel a ride which she shrugs and accepts. Michael watches them leave and considers his options. Having been kidnapped, he realizes he doesn’t have many.  
“Come home with me,” Alex says as they leave the desert.  
Michael turns to him and comes to terms with accepting, despite the conflicting emotions he’s had for months. He doesn’t give a verbal response but follows Alex to his car.  
“You hungry?” Alex asks to bring the silence of the road and the dark night sky.  
Michael shakes his head, the weight of loss heavy on his heart. He had a home; he had a mom who loved him and told him to leave, so unaware of the years of loneliness he spent without her. As much as he couldn’t save the woman who loved him, he was in the car with someone who was trying.  
“I was worried,” Alex begins to confess, “after you showed me all the pieces of the ship, I was worried--  
“You could’ve turned me in,” Michael interjects, wanting to be anywhere but in the emptiness of losing his mother.  
“I was worried you were going to leave,” Alex whimpers out, “I had just gotten you to tell me who you were and you were just so willing to tell me you wanted to--  
“You’d said some things end in a whimper,” Michael responds, barely above a whisper.  
“Because I was angry,” Alex explains, “I was angry at the way you handled the law and--  
“And now you understand because your family spent decades torturing mine?”  
“Now I’m willing to accept what’s important,” Alex answers as he turns. “I know who’s important,” he says turning to find Michael looking down at his hands.  
“You can just take me home,” Michael mutters.  
“But I don’t want you alone tonight,” Alex admits, “I don’t want you running to drink yourself away…”  
“What else is there?” Michael asks. “My home planet doesn’t want me; there are still people here wanting to kill me--  
“And wanting to love you,” Alex says as he pulls up to his cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a Malex scene. Keeping angst and fluff in this one, What do you think?


	3. What's left in the debris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max begins catching Liz up on what happened before he met her at the Crashdown.

After dropping Isobel off at home, Max takes Liz to his house, at least what remains of it. “Oh, Max,” Liz sighs as they climb over the debris. 

“What happens when you have 3 aliens with varying degrees of strength fighting with each other in the middle of a thunderstorm?” He asks as he follows her. “Without a partner,” he continues, “not sure how I’m going to explain what happened...” 

Liz sighs and runs her hand over her hair. “I’m just glad my dad’s okay,” she says as she makes it to his bedroom, the only room in the house with a solid door to close. 

“Yeah, me too,” Max says following her in, “but there's something else,” he adds taking her hand. 

“Noah’s gone, the villain is dead, what else is there?” 

“Your sister,” he answers meeting her eyes. 

“My sister?” 

“He put her in his pod,” Max says, “as he was dying, he told Is to take care of her...we found her before I came to check on you at the Crashdown...” 

“What did he want with her?” 

Max shrugs, “I dunno,” adding as he ran his fingers through his hair, “but he had a shrine to her in there, so I think he was trying to find a way to save her...” 

Liz puts her hand to her chest, thinking about what it means. How long was she in there? For how long was Rosa dead before Noah found a way to put her in there? She closes her eyes deep, “in the morning, we have to get her out of there.” 

“Okay,” Max says putting his hand on the small of her back, “we will.” 

Liz, in response, lays her head on his shoulder, conflicted about the image of her dead sister in stasis, under the vigilance of someone who almost tried to kill all of them that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am borrowing some content from 1x13; I intend to write a slow burn considering that I felt the episode did too much


End file.
